


Compromise

by Viori (nihilists)



Category: Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilists/pseuds/Viori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde's sexual attraction to Chiaki is reasoned out to himself, and he justifies his actions with the philosophy that satisfaction only comes with compromise.</p><p>Notes: Straight sex depicted. Chiaki is Hyde's female co-star in Last Quarter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

  
  
If there was any key difference that tipped the scale, it was that Chiaki wore pink. That was all. That simple fact proven true through soft fabrics too young for Megumi's womanly tastes was enough to draw him closer, speak a sentence, give a name instead of pushing a customary distance. Pale or bold, the hue stood out on Chiaki, as if to identify her youth as part of her makeup. To accentuate. As if her stardom value markup relied on the age her face proclaimed, and there could be no risk in letting the public mistake that crucial point.   
  
For all he knew, that was true, and her stylist forced the color on her as well as the plastic tribal jewelry she always wore wrapped around her wrists and throat. That wasn't what crossed his mind as his hand crossed her arm, sliding over the yielding silk of her roseate colored blouse. His thoughts lingered on Megumi like stars at morning before the pink dawn of Chiaki’s girlish perfume washed it all away.  
  
He wanted to dress Megumi this way. He wanted to strip her of her hard-earned defenses and refresh her. He wanted her for so many things when she simply 'was not meant for them'.  
  
Her reasons echoed in his head as he shut the door and turned down the lights.  
  
Chiaki's arms were long and soft, lingering in that gawky, coltish stage of youth where the body has yet to learn how to lie. When he touched her breasts his hands were slow and she inhaled, the thrall he suspended her in exactly like the kind in which he'd hung Megumi. But Megumi didn't gasp anymore, her eyes didn't linger on his features the way Chiaki's long fingernails did, mapping out the kinks. Time had waned her excitement and her patience, and often if he didn't go straight for the goal, she drew away.  
  
Chiaki loved his hair, and she told him so often, with both her words and her limbs. Her hands always threaded through it, in it, tugging and grasping and twitching as her body moved with in tandem with his. Even as she yanked on the length of it during a particularly powerful swoon, he could hear Megumi urging it to be shorn. It got in her face too much. It was irritating.  
  
Chiaki didn't mind. She liked how it curtained their faces, pooling on her full, high cheeks and highlighting the flush there. It made a world for just the two of them, she said, where no one could touch them, or tell them they were wrong. She liked how it tickled her collarbone. She liked it all, she‘d say, mouth wide open and neck arching like a dying crane. The sensations hadn't grown old yet, the high hadn't staled. He provided for her a new experience, and she welcomed that.   
  
As he reached up to grip the bars of Chiaki's headboard it occurred to Hyde that they both were wrong in all their assumptions. Their initial protests were all a game, and he knew they both were well aware of who was in the lead. His moaning filtered through their worlds, not his. His neck was gripped by their hands by their wills alone. To acquiesce was something only they could do.  
  
Once the rush of that was over, it was all just a matter of time. Like the sex, the aftermath of their permission left them restless within their unease. They would feel the casualty, but victim only to what they’d wanted in the first place. What they both had wanted to begin with. It was always him rising from the bed, walking through the door he'd bolted, and leaving them in the wake of something very dissatisfying.   
  
He would venture so far as to say it was wrong.  
  
And it occurred to Hyde as he shut Chiaki's door that he really didn't mind at all.


End file.
